the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Chosen Degrees
1ST DEGREE -Supranatural Luck = Chosen never seems to suffer the full effects of his mistakes. If he picks the wrong ammo for his gun by accident, the enemy's guns happen to jam up, etc. 2ND DEGREE -Lucky Brawler = Chosen always manages to land a good punch, even if he's a complete idiot. -Omen = Chosen often receives omens from God, in various forms meant to appeal only to his senses. These omens can sometimes be vague, but they at least aid the Chosen in knowing which general direction he should take or which choice to make. 3RD DEGREE -Anonymous = Chosen, unless they do something to directly draw attention to themselves, are often supernaturally anonymous. They always seem to blend in and even the most perceptive of people often overlook them, even when the Chosen aren't dressed to fit in, etc. They can activate or deactivate this power at will. 4TH DEGREE -Aura of Grace = Other people get the feeling that the Chosen has been granted a destiny, and they should not interfere with this. 5TH DEGREE -Wherever The Wind Blows = The Chosen can concentrate for a moment and a ghostly tidal wave of wind will pass him, traveling in whatever direction he needs to go. This is meant to help the Chosen when he is lost or confused. This power does not grant him knowledge of what exactly he must do, only where he needs to go. 6TH DEGREE -Inerrant Path = If a Chosen goes out looking for something, be it specific or vague, they always seem to stumble across something related to the subject which helps them. This works regardless of the level of knowledge of the Chosen. Even if they are lost, they will almost always find something helpful to them. 7TH DEGREE -Summon Heroes = By willing it to happen, events set apart from the Chosen will begin to occur so that people favorable to the Chosen will 'just happen' to run across him. A Squad of nearby Adepts who didn't even know the Chosen was in the area will have their truck stall on them, forcing them to walk to the nearest gas station, where the Chosen just happens to be hiding from a band of enemies seeking his life. This power takes time, since the Chosen must continue to will it, and the amount of time is usually in relation to the distance and difficulty of drawing the nearest help. 8TH DEGREE -Luck of the Draw = Chosen can have poor accuracy skill and still manage to hit all targets. 9TH DEGREE -Treasure Hunter = Chosen keeps stumbling across important items, be they hidden or out in the open. 10TH DEGREE -The Ties That Bind = The Chosen can see the destinies of others in the form of golden strings attached to them. By following the strings the Chosen can catch glimpses of what is meant to happen to them. Destiny, however, is not written in stone for us mere mortals, and a person's destiny can change depending on the choices they make. 11TH DEGREE -Freak Weather Patterns = The very elements seem inclined to aid the Chosen. Fog rolls in just in time to provide cover, hail bombards the headquarters of the enemy, storms show up when the Chosen needs to break into a compound, etc. 12TH DEGREE -Powerful Orator = The Chosen always manages to say the right things, touching the hearts and minds of his listeners even if he's actually rambling. 13TH DEGREE -Duct Tape and Strings of Destiny = By severing and reattaching the strings of destiny tied to people, a Chosen can alter the future (within limits). 14TH DEGREE -Infallibility = Chosen, after a quick prayer, can answer one question asked by someone and tell the complete and total truth of it. This means that, even if the Chosen is ignorant of the real answer, somehow he manages to speak true and wisely. 15TH DEGREE -Protected By The Hand Of God = If the Chosen is in danger of losing his life, a powerful supernatural force will suddenly seize him and whisk him away to safety, even right out from under the noses of his enemies. This power does not mean he can't be killed in combat, only that he must be killed soon - any attempt to hold him for a prolonged time will result in a cosmic disappearing act.